Glad you came
by julieloveskurt
Summary: Blaine Anderson vive autocompadeciendose después de su gran fracaso amoroso; es gracias a un regalo de su abuelo que Kurt Hummel aparece en su vida y este decide ayudarlo a ser feliz otra vez y a olvidarse de su molesto ex con su propio e inusual método. Lo que ninguno de los dos considero es que tal vez pudieran terminar enamorados. AU


**Nota de la autora al final :)**

* * *

Era un día nublado, pero el viento era cálido y con un leve olor a tierra mojada, era el perfecto día de verano; todo estaba completamente listo, el salón estaba adornado hermosamente con flores blancas que despedían un aroma exquisito, al fondo se encontraba un enorme pastel con sus respectivas figuritas de los novios en la punta, el juez estaba esperando de pie justo detrás de él con todo listo para comenzar y a su izquierda el coro estaba haciendo sus últimos ejercicios de vocalización lo más silenciosos posible, los invitados ya estaban acomodados en sus lugares, todos tenían una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, o al menos eso era lo que el veía. A los ojos de Blaine Anderson su boda era la más perfecta que había tenido lugar en Nueva York, finalmente el día más importante de su vida había llegado y simplemente no podía pedir más; estaba a punto de unir su vida para siempre a la del único hombre que había amado siempre: Sebastian Smythe, toda su familia estaba ahí, incluso su abuelo quien definitivamente nunca había simpatizado con Smythe y estaba listo para iniciar el resto de su vida.

Finalmente luego de algunos minutos más de espera el hermano de Blaine, Cooper Anderson hizo la seña acordada para anunciar el arribo de Sebastian al recinto, todos los invitados se pusieron de pie mirando a la puerta, los chicos del coro comenzaron a cantar la canción que Blaine había escrito especialmente para ese día y el corazón de Blaine se detuvo cuando su prometido apareció por la puerta. Al instante el ojiverde sonrió y comenzó a caminar lentamente por el camino que daba hacía la mesa del juez, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo levemente hacía Blaine cuando se dio cuenta que dicho camino estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosas blancas.

Smythe no había dado más de cinco pasos cuando de repente un hombre alto, pelirrojo, de cuerpo atlético, rasgos afilados y bronceado ciertamente artificial salió de entre las filas de invitados y se posiciono a tan solo unos pasos de donde Blaine se encontraba; de inmediato este comenzó a aplaudir sonoramente.

—Bravo, bravo, bravo; pero que hermosa boda— dijo burlonamente, de inmediato el coro dejo de cantar, todos los invitados voltearon a mirarlo y Sebastian detuvo su caminar con una mirada de completa confusión, Blaine solo seguía de pie en su lugar sin saber que sucedía.

El hombre sonrió al ver que había logrado su cometido y continuo —Ciertamente todo es exquisito; el lugar, la decoración… Simplemente la boda soñada ¿No es así Blaine?—

El aludido no dijo nada, ciertamente perdido en su confusión, contario a Sebastian que ahora parecía asustado mirando a todos lados como si estuviera esperando que alguien le dijera que hacer.

—¿Pero saben que es una lástima?— el hombre volvió a levantar la voz, ahora mirando a Sebastian, quien estaba negando con la cabeza y haciéndole señas para pedirle que se callara, sin embargo lo ignoro —Es una lástima que uno de los novios sea una puta ¿No es así Sebastian?—

Ante esta última exclamación todos los invitados comenzaron a murmurar, algunos sorprendidos, algunos molestos por lo que estaba sucediendo, otros incrédulos; pero aun así nadie se movió, el único que pareció reaccionar ante esto fue Blaine

—¿Quién diablos eres tú, como te atreves a hablarle así a Sebastian?— dijo el ojimiel poniéndose frente al pelirrojo y dándole un empujón; el hombre a su vez le dio otro a Blaine, aunque con mucha más fuerza que la del moreno y lo lanzo directo al suelo. De inmediato Cooper salió de su fila de asientos y se lanzo al hombre con la intención de golpearlo, sin embargo no lo logro ya que Sebastian se interpuso.

—Glen, detente ¿Qué haces aquí?— dijo el ojiverde con una mezcla de molestia y temor.

Cooper se alejo y fue hacía Blaine para ayudarlo a levantarse, Glen miro a Sebastian y rio —¿Qué me detenga? Eso no decías hace tres semanas cuando te estaba follando contra la pared, te lo advertí Sebastian y no hiciste caso—

Sebastian seguía tratando de hacer callar a Glen, o por lo menos de que nadie escuchara lo que estaba diciendo, pero era prácticamente imposible el hombre levantaba la voz a propósito y la atención de todos estaba sobre él, incluso la de Blaine.

—¿De qué está hablando Sebastian?— dijo Anderson ahora más molesto que confundido

—Si Sebastian ¿Por qué no le explicas a Blaine que pasa?— respondió Glen antes de que Smythe pudiera siquiera abrir la boca — ¿Por qué no le cuentas también que bien la pasamos en Chicago hace tres semanas mientras tú resolvías ese complicado caso?— enfatizo las últimas palabras con comillas hechas con los dedos. —¿Por qué no le cuentas que hemos estado haciendo el ultimo año durante tus supuestos viajes de negocios?—

Blaine miro a Sebastian como nunca antes, completamente decepcionado, roto… y con odio; los invitados seguían completamente pendientes a lo que sucedía; la madre de Blaine estaba al borde de las lagrimas y su padre estaba deteniendo a Cooper, quien parecía querer lanzarse a matar a Glen o a Sebastian, el abuelo Anderson solo reía como si lo que estaba sucediendo fuera lo que hubiese estado esperando ver todo el tiempo, el padre de Sebastian parecía estar maldiciendo a lo bajo y su madre parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Todo el espectáculo era inaudito.

—Blaine, no- yo puedo explicarlo, no es lo que piensas, por favor— suplico Sebastian tratando de tomar a Blaine del brazo

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Sebastian? Una frase trillada ¿De verdad crees que eso cambiara las cosas, de verdad crees que eso arreglara la vida que acabas de arruinar?— Blaine suspiro y miro a su alrededor, todo lo que era perfecto apenas minutos antes era ahora se presentaba como a broma más grande jamás gastada, luego miro a Sebastian y con las lagrimas quemándolo al buscar liberarse de sus ojos le dijo: —¡Púdrete en el infierno Sebastian Smythe tu y Glen pueden irse al cuerno!— Y sin más salió del salón corriendo, empujando a todos aquellos que querían detenerlo

—Blaine, espera por favor— grito Sebastian tratando de ir tras el moreno, pero Cooper Anderson lo detuvo, mientras le hacia una seña a Wes para que fuera tras Blaine.

—Te lo advertí Sebastian y yo nunca me ando con rodeos, nadie juega conmigo, ahora disfruta de tu vida imbécil… Yo me largo— fue lo último que Glen dijo antes de salir por la misma puerta que Blaine había salido.

Después de eso los Anderson y los Smythe despidieron a los invitados, al juez y al coro, completamente apenados; luego ellos se fueron mirando desaprobatoriamente a Sebastian, quien y aun después de que el lugar se quedo vacio permaneció ahí, perdido en sus pensamientos. No podía creerlo, simplemente no creía que esto finalmente hubiera sucedido, Glen lo había amenazado demasiadas veces antes y nunca había actuado en realidad; y si, tenía que ser sincero, Glen no era el primer hombre que _veía_ mientras estaba con Blaine, pero nunca era nada serio. De alguna forma u otra tenía que arreglar las cosas, sino ¿Qué le esperaba? Después de todo esto su padre seguramente se pondría todo dramático y amenazaría con desheredarlo, ya que los Anderson eran de sus amigos más cercanos y con esto era inminente una ruptura entre ellos; y a pesar de todo en cierta forma él realmente amaba a Blaine, a pesar de todo era con él con quien había permanecido, después de la boda estaba dispuesto a ser completamente fiel… No podía perderlo, perder a Blaine era perderlo todo.

* * *

Cooper bajo del taxi enfrente del edificio en el que había pasado los últimos días, ayudando a Blaine y Sebastian a mover sus cosas a su nuevo departamento, al departamento que compartirían como esposos. Cuando el elevador se detuvo finalmente en el piso del pent-house, Cooper encontró a Wes sentado afuera de este junto a una montaña de lo ropa, libros y hojas que parecían ser partituras.

—No me ha dejado entrar— dijo Wes al ver el rostro de curiosidad de Cooper —Solamente abre para lanzar cosas—

Cooper conocía bien a su hermano, sabía que cuando algo lo molestaba se ponía terco, nada podría hacer que abriera esa puerta, así que se sentó en el piso junto a Wes; lo único que quedaba era esperar a que quisiera salir.

Dos horas y minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió y Blaine salió tambaleándose del departamento usando solo la camisa (que estaba completamente arrugada) y el pantalón del traje que unas horas atrás estaba impecable apestando a alcohol; Cooper se levanto justo a tiempo para evitar que Blaine callera directamente de cara al piso y con facilidad lo cargo sobre uno de sus hombros.

—¿Tu casa o la mía?— pregunto Wes levantándose del suelo lentamente, Cooper que ya estaba esperando el elevador para bajar pareció meditarlo un momento y luego respondió —Yo ni siquiera tengo una habitación de huéspedes—

Wes levanto los hombros resignado y comenzó a levantar las cosas de Blaine que estaban regadas por los suelos, esa sería una larga noche.

* * *

Era ya de madrugada cuando Sebastian arribo al departamento que compartiría con Blaine después de casarse, al abrir la puerta todo está en completa obscuridad y en silencio, el ojiverde dio un par de pasos para luego tropezarse con lo que parecía ser un sillón frente a él, ciertamente aun no se acostumbraba a este nuevo espacio; con dificultad dio con el interruptor de luz y la encendió. El lugar estaba en completo orden, pero ciertamente se podían ver espacios vacios sobre los libreros, donde antes libros o fotografías de Blaine habían estado. Smythe suspiro y se dirigió a la recamara principal, justo como lo había esperado las cosas de Blaine no estaban.

Sebastian se dejo caer sobre la cama y gimió frustrado, por supuesto que Blaine iba a hacer las cosas más difíciles inyectándoles dramatismo, seguramente en ese momento estaría con Wes o con Cooper cantando canciones de amor, y si era así no valía la pena siquiera levantarse a buscarlo sus dos centinelas no dejarían que se acercara a él, eran completamente molestos interfiriendo, esto era solo entre Blaine y él. Definitivamente las cosas no se iban a arreglar esa noche; tenía que esperar y planear bien lo que tenía que hacer, ya no podía cometer más errores.

* * *

Los siguientes días estuvieron llenos de incertidumbre, nadie sabía que iba a suceder ahora.

Sebastian había desaparecido completamente, al día siguiente del incidente en la boda puso el pent-house en venta y ni siquiera sus padres sabían dónde estaba.

Blaine se comportaba muy extraño, después de haber bebido durante tres días y haber pasado otros dos recuperándose de la resaca había vuelto a su rutina cotidiana, sin embargo de un día para otro volvió a aparecer borracho a media noche en la puerta del departamento de Wes, donde había estado viviendo. Todos habían dejado de tratar de hablar con él acerca de su estado, simplemente no hacía ningún caso e ignoraba todo lo que tenía que ver con _él_, como ahora llamaba a Sebastian; incluso el día que los Smythe llamaron para intentar conversar con él lanzo su celular por el escusado e intento hacerlo desaparecer bajando la palanca. En cierta forma todos sabían que esa era la forma en que lidiaba con su dolor (o lo que fuera que estuviera sintiendo) así que después de unas semanas de insistir lo dejaron solo.

Fue una mañana lluviosa en la que Blaine estaba como siempre, en un bar cuando Cooper apareció

—Blainey, que bien te vez el día de hoy— dijo el mayor de los Anderson sentándose en el banco de la barra que estaba junto a Blaine —El color verdoso de tu rostro te queda bastante bien—

Blaine, que estaba recostado en la barra se levanto lentamente y miro a su hermano

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?— pregunto con voz ronca, aparentemente estaba sobrio

—Wes dice que no puedes dar más de tres pasos sin tambalearte y caer, así que calcule que no podrías estar más de tres cuadras lejos de su departamento, considerando tu estado— respondió Cooper mientras le hacía una seña al bar tender para indicarle que no quería nada —Además este es el único lugar cercano que conozco que sirva alcohol en las mañanas; tú sabes, no todo mundo gusta de ahogarse en alcohol para evadir su realidad y…—

—¿Qué quieres Cooper?— cuestiono Blaine, interrumpiendo el discurso del aludido

Cooper hizo una cara de desaprobación ante la interrupción de su hermano y respondió —Darte una sorpresa _squirt_. Sabes, el abuelo esta tan contento de que no te casaras con Smythe que te envió un regalo y vine a entregártelo—

Ante la mención de Sebastian, Blaine bajo la mirada un momento y luego la regreso a su hermano sin decir nada, por unos segundos ambos se quedaron mirándose, Cooper sonriendo y Blaine sin expresión aparente.

—¿Y…?— Blaine rompio el silencio —¿"Y" qué?— cuestiono Cooper aun sonriente—Donde esta esa sorpresa— dijo Blaine algo fastidiado.

—Oh hermanito, no creerás que la traigo conmigo ¿O sí? Sabes que tratándose del abuelo no puede ser nada que quepa en mis bolsillos— dijo Cooper

—¿Dónde está entonces?— Blaine parecía ya más curioso respecto a _su sorpresa_

—Tengo que llevarte hasta ella obviamente— Cooper se levanto del banquillo, y le hizo una seña a Blaine para que lo imitara —Pero primero tienes que darte un baño—

Blaine exhalo frustrado, saco un billete de su billetera y lo dejo en la barra y luego salió del establecimiento detrás de su hermano.

* * *

Para medio día Blaine se encontraba sentado en el asiento de copiloto del auto de Cooper, mirando por la ventana mientras este y Wes charlaban. El ojimiel estaba a punto de exigir una explicación de a donde se dirigían cuando Cooper se estaciono enfrente de lo que parecía ser una casa antigua. Ni Cooper ni Wes dijeron nada y entraron, así que Blaine los siguió.

Al entrar a la casa, Blaine fue recibido por muebles viejos amontonados en una esquina, vidrios rotos y el papel tapiz de las paredes completamente rasgado y lleno de grafitis, basura en el suelo y un olor penetrante a animal muerto.

—¿Qué dices Blainey, te gusto tu sorpresa?— pregunto Cooper imitando a una modelo mostrando la casa

Blaine no respondió nada, solamente tenía la nariz fruncida en señal de repudio, ante esto Cooper continuo —Sí, se que está un poco sucia y eso, pero aun así vale demasiado es un edificio muy antiguo, al parecer uno de sus clientes magnates quebrados se la entrego en garantía de pago y decidió que como él ya tenía demasiadas casas sería lindo si te la diera a ti—

—¿El abuelo me regalo una casa en ruinas? Que considerado— respondió Blaine sarcásticamente

Wes rio ante lo dicho por el menor de los Anderson y luego intervino —August está preocupado Blaine, como todos; pensó que tal vez esta casa podría darte algo en que entretenerte para que dejes de beber y vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes—

—Wes tiene razón— afirmo Cooper —Tal vez puedes limpiarla un poco y ponerla en venta, conseguirás lo suficiente para comprarte un nuevo departamento y hasta irte de vacaciones, comprar un auto, un piano nuevo, un perrito y todas esas cosas que se necesitan para empezar a vivir de nuevo… de forma decente… no en bares—

Blaine miro a su alrededor por un momento; realmente la casa era linda, era pequeña pero no demasiado suficiente para una persona, la luz entraba perfectamente por las ventanas y al parecer el clima dentro no era demasiado caliente, estaba bien ubicada en la ciudad cerca de Central Park donde bien podría pasar unas horas cantando y tocando su guitarra para los transeúntes, como solía hacerlo. Tal vez su abuelo tenía razón, por varios días había estado buscando la forma de empezar de nuevo y esto era la mejor oportunidad; incluso la casa podría servir como metáfora de sí mismo, necesitaba limpiar toda la basura dentro de sí para volver a ser funcional y tener vida otra vez. Si, definitivamente su abuelo lo conocía a la perfección.

—No la venderé, me la quedare y la reparare completamente— dijo decidido

—¿Estás seguro?— cuestiono Cooper mirando de nuevo la habitación —Parece necesitar demasiadas reparaciones, deberías pensarlo mejor ¿No sería mejor un departamento en Miami o en California?—

—No, nada de eso Coop, esta casa es perfecta—

—Como tú digas— finalizo Cooper

—Creo que lo primero que necesitas es alguien que te ayude a limpiarla y por supuesto un decorador, sin ofender amigo pero creo que tú solo cubrirías las paredes con corbatines— dijo Wes convencido, Blaine solo le lanzo una mirada ofendida a su amigo.

Asi de repente, Blaine sintió un destello de emoción dentro de él otra vez y sonrió, de alguna forma sentía que esto era una buena idea.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo. Estoy de vuelta, luego de meses y meses de ausencia decidí volver por aquí, de verdad estoy emocionada. **

**Habrá quienes saben que en primera instancia deje de escribir porque me faltaba tiempo; las responsabilidades de la vida demandaron mi atención, tuve que buscar un trabajo y seguir con la escuela, así que le dije adiós a todo lo que amaba en la vida y me dedique a ello, aparte de otras cosas que son irrelevantes ahora, eso por ahí de Noviembre y Diciembre. Luego de algunos meses llegaron las vacaciones de pascua, ustedes dirán "Julie ¿Por qué no las aprovechaste para escribir?" pues si lo hice, solo que los resultados no fueron los esperados. Algo paso que destruyo la confianza que tenía en mi misma y lo que escribía, todas mis ideas me parecían basura, odiaba todo lo que escribía y era horrible, así que decidí dejarlo por la paz y me dedicaba solo a leer y a ser feliz con todas mis historias favoritas; ciertamente extrañaba demasiado escribir, pero no salía nada, mi cabeza estaba llena de arena. Asi que pensé que tal vez si dejaba de forzarme las ideas y la confianza iban a volver solitas y en cierto modo esto fue lo que paso, de tanto ver películas, leer novelas románticas, escuchar canciones y hablar con muchas personas maravillosas poco a poco volvía a escribir. Asi paso hasta que ya tuve como 5 historias diferentes en mi cabeza, todas desarrolladas en diferente medida, fue en ese momento que dije "Que esperas para volver a escribir y publicar" y en cuanto las vacaciones de verano comenzaron o sea el jueves, comencé (si, la escuela y el trabajo siguen aquí, pero ¿Para qué hablar de ellos en este momento tan feliz? No, que asquito) Y así nació esto.**

**Esta es una historia relativamente corta, no creo que sobrepase los 10 capítulos, decidí empezar con esta porque es para recuperar experiencia y volver a familiarizarme con la onda de publicar y así, ya que la trama no es muy complicada. Es por supuesto completa y totalmente Klaine, mi amor por ellos no ha cambiado, al contrario ha crecido más después de todo lo que nos ha tocado pasar, tanta censura, tantos spoilers, tantas decepciones, tanto Finchel... Así que no desesperen por la ausencia de Kurt, esto es apenas el prólogo :)**

**Como siempre les pido que cualquier cosa me la hagan saber, si odiaron este primer capítulo o si lo amaron o si les provoco prenderse en llamas, lo que sea es bueno para reparar la confianza recién recuperada de esta autora. **

**Muchas gracias por leerme de nuevo y también por comentar, se siente genial estar de vuelta. Seguimos leyéndonos más pronto de lo que creen, realmente los extrañe horrores, cuídense mucho y suerte en todo abrazos y besos para todos, en especial para los y las Chrismaniaticas que me lean (mi familia adorada).**

**Si quieren pueden visitar mi tumblr, ahí me encontraran siempre y tal vez alguno que otro detalle de los próximos capítulos: kurthummelgoldpants(punto)tumblr(punto)com **

**Ahí también podrán encontrar la historia si es que fanfiction se pone de bitch y borra esta historia, ya ven como se han puesto últimamente.**

**Bueno ahora si me despido ¡hasta la próxima!**


End file.
